


What I want

by mydaydreamsatnight



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydaydreamsatnight/pseuds/mydaydreamsatnight
Summary: Based onthisphoto. The end of the party...





	What I want

**Author's Note:**

> This was simply a dream I had. A very short-and-sweet-wishful-thinking-dream that this could actually happen.
> 
> When I decided to write this down, was ignoring the fact both Michael and Tyler have significant others. I didn't feel comfortable with the thought they would cheat them, for whatever reason.  
> So, in here, they are both completely single and very much into each other.

“Okay, I’m leaving. I just called my uber.” Tyler comes in the living room to find Michael quietly sitting at the couch, staring at his phone. “Can you believe Jeanine told the guys, flat out, to clean the kitchen and they are actually doing it? Geez, I wish I had that kind of power...” He jokes, hands running through his messy hair. Tyler wasn’t even sure if Michael noticed his presence. “Hey. What are you looking at? So intensively, I might add.” He asked gently while giving a few steps closer, somehow amused with Michael’s distraction.

Michael looks up, a little surprise to see Tyler suddenly in front of him, followed by a shy smile. He stands up from the couch closing the distance between them, showing him his phone. _Tyler smile is warm_ , Michael thinks. Warm like the sun. Shiny.

Beautiful.

“I liked how that photo turned out. Jeanine has a good eye for that kind of stuff, don’t you think?” Tyler mentioned, still smiling as Michael nods, “That’s gonna put some gasoline in the fire for Malex shippers, huh?” He makes his way to the door to get his jacket that was hanging next to it.

Michael follows, slowly. Still quiet. Thinking.

Tyler frowns a little. That wasn’t Michael’s normal behavior. “Everything okay?”

Michael looks towards the kitchen, “Where’s everybody?”

 _So, he was definitely not paying attention before_. Tyler smiles. “Cleaning up. But from what I’m hearing, they are chatting and laughing more than anything... it’s just Jeanine, Nathan and a few of your friends, though. Everybody else already left.”

Michael nods again.

Tyler watches him. Michaels glance again towards the kitchen when he hears another group laughter, then it wanders to the phone in his hand, he puts the phone in his pocket and then finally meet Tyler’s worried eyes. Before Tyler could ask yet again if everything was okay, Michael moves.

Their eyes are locked, in a feeling they knew too well. Was easy to get caught up in that little bubble that filming the series created for them, but the intimacy and comfort they both felt with each other made everything a little more real, once they wrapped season one.

How do you go from filming almost every day together for months to not seeing each other on a daily basis?

“I miss you,” Michael says.

Tyler expression softens, “Michael, I’m right here. We just spent the whole night together.”

He walks closer, cupping Tyler’s face with his hands, something he has done several times before but never offscreen. Never like this. Michael closes his eyes and breathes. Breathing Tyler in, deep in his lungs. When he opens his eyes again, he shakes his head. “That’s not what I meant.”

Holding Michael’s arms, they stay like that for a while. Tyler likes it. Having Michael this close to him. Michael doesn’t wanna pull away and Tyler doesn’t make him either.

It was different when it was in front of the camera and scripted. And even so, Michael had acted adlib in scenes with him before. The same time it made him happy, it confused the shit out of him. Michael has flirted with him in the past. He would have to be deaf and blind not to notice. The thing is though, how much of Michael’s flirt he could take it seriously.

“What did you mean, then?” Tyler whisper.

Michael’s thumb brushing gently at Tyler’s jaw, finding his way to his lips. The touch is shy. Michael is nervous. But the fact Tyler hasn’t yet push him away gives Michael a little hope.

“I liked taking that photo with you today,” Michael says. His voice still in a quiet tone.

“It’s a great photo.” Tyler smiles.

“Yeah. But I... I uh... had my own reasons to agree to it.” Michael confesses. “Selfish reasons.”

“Selfish?”

Michael pulls away just enough to look at Tyler a little better. “Yeah. I just... I don’t know.” He tries, nervously. When Michael starts to move his hands away from Tyler’s face, he stopped him.

“Yes, you do.” Tyler says, “Tell me.”

Michael clenches his jaw, shake his head, and Tyler watches him. He watches this man in front of him, fights a battle with himself, between his mind and his heart.

“Please.”

Hearing the plead in Tyler’s voice makes his battle dissolve. And just like that, becomes easy for him to take that jump and open up. If Tyler wants to know so badly, it means something good, right? Means he cared enough to hear it. Plus, he started this, might as well go through with it and see what happens.

“Taking that photo with you today... meant more to me than it should.” Michael starts, and Tyler waits for him to continue, giving him all the time he needs. “It meant that I got to touch you again. That I could have you in my arms again. Having you pressed against my chest like that, felt good. Felt like something I should be doing more often and I don’t understand why I haven’t. I like having you close like that. You have no idea _how_ much. I miss it. I miss _you_.”

Tyler let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Michael...”

“My heart was beating so fast, Tyler.“

Tyler pulls Michael closer, resting their foreheads together. “Mine too”

“Yeah?” Michael asks, hopeful.

Brushing their noses together, Tyler nods. It was his time to confess now. “When I got your invitation to come here today, I thought about saying no at first.” Michael frowns briefly, but he let Tyler continue, “I had been busy with other projects and was so tired to even think about going to a party full of people.”

Michael swallows at the feeling of Tyler’s hand moving on his chest, keeping his tormented and hopeful eyes on Tyler’s. “Why did you come?”

Tyler chuckles softly, shrugging, “You.” He whispers. Their lips almost touching. “I wanted to see you.”

Michael can’t control himself any longer. He kisses Tyler like his life depended on it. Any doubts or insecurity that he felt in the past was now gone. Kissing Tyler offscreen felt a thousand times better. This was real. It wasn’t because they had to, but because they wanted to.

 _Tyler wanted this too_. Michael’s mind is racing.

He’s happy.

Feeling Tyler’s hand in his curls, giving it a gentle tug, Michael leads them back a few steps until they find the wall behind them. Soft moans escape their lips as the kiss heat up. Michael wanted more of those moans coming from Tyler. Song to his ears. He knew Tyler wanted this too. Just as much. As Michael press their body together, it becomes evident the big bulge in their pants. They were both hard for each other.

Tyler moans softly again, his curious hand again finding its way to touch Michael’s cock, “Can I?” He asks between kisses before doing anything else. Michael gives him fast nods, then he felt Tyler give a couple of slow rubs at his cock through his pants.

When Michael breaks the kiss, it’s his turn to moan. Tyler’s hand kept rubbing, stroking, squeezing, fuck, if Michael didn’t know any better, he would think Tyler was trying to make him cum right then and there, like a horny teenager. And hearing Tyler moan a sinful “ _fuck_ ” in his ear as he kissed down his neck, didn’t do him any favors. Michael’s hand reaches down to Tyler’s cock, doing the same movement Tyler was doing to him.

Tyler opens his eyes, trying to focus. It takes a long second to reality rush back in his mind.

“Michael, there’s still people here.” He says, a little out of breath.

Michael takes it as a good sign that even though Tyler alert him of the people in the other room, he took no action to stop touching Michael or to stop Michael from kissing and touching him.

“I really don’t care right now...” Michael says, trailing the kisses back to Tyler’s lips.

But Tyler holds Michael’s chin gently. “We should care a little.”

He wishes he could take this further. But that would be too much too fast. He wanted to make this right with Tyler. He didn’t want to mess it up, so he watches Tyler’s eyes drift to the kitchen’s light at the hall, as he paid attention too. The voices and soft giggles sounded closer than before. In all honesty, he was surprised they haven’t been caught yet.

Resting his forehead on Tyler’s, Michael sighs with the loss of Tyler’s touch. “Yeah, okay.”

It makes Tyler smile hearing the disappointment in Michael’s voice.

 _God_ , Michael loved that smile. It was sending that warm feeling through his body all over again. He could live just for that. The sight of this beautiful man smiling at him.

Shit. He was already in deep.

 _Falling_.

Their touches stopped. Their breathing calmed. Their lips already missing each other.

Tyler’s phone made a noise of a new message. “My uber is outside.” He murmurs.

“Okay.” Michael nods, slowly pulling away.

“By the way,” Tyler says, putting himself together before opening the door. “You look ridiculous on that sweater.”

Michael gasps, “What?? Dude, seriously? I don’t think it looks that bad...” He mumbles, looking down to exam the sweater.

When he looks up again, Tyler has this broad smile on his face, eyes sparkling. “Kidding.”

“You asshole.” He smirks, almost blushing to see Tyler so playful.

Michael pulls him in for another kiss. Not rushed this time. Just a slow and sweet kiss.

Intimate. _Perfect_.

It was like a romantic dream he didn’t know he wanted. And _fuck_ , he wanted this to go on and on forever...

Another message sound comes from Tyler’s phone, and this time he messages the uber guy back. Probably apologizing for the wait. “I really have to go.”

Michael only nods this time. What is he supposed to do now? Shake hands and part ways? Pretend nothing happened? Was this a one-time thing?

“Hey”, Tyler’s calm voice is the sweet cure to his nerves and immediately relax once Tyler wraps his hands around his waist, putting his mind at ease, “You and I... we have a lot to talk about. Especially about what just happened.”

“Yeah... I know.” Michael whispers, brushing their noses.

“I’m happy this happened,” Tyler says, still gentle but with a more serious tone.

Michael breathes in relief. “Thank fuck.” He chuckles and chases Tyler’s lips for a kiss and he reciprocates without a second thought. “I can get used to this...” Michael purrs.

Tyler smiles, blushing, shy. “Me too.”

He holds Michael’s gaze for a few heartbeats. Amazed with how easy it was to get lost in those caramel eyes. When he found his voice again, he says “I would _really_ like to continue this... or start over, I don’t know, during a real date?”

“Tyler Blackburn, are you asking me out?” Michael teases, with a devilish smirk. Tyler let his head fall over Michael’s shoulder. Hiding it. But Michael knew he was smiling. For the first time tonight, Michael noticed that Tyler was the one a little nervous now. Almost afraid that Michael would say no to him.

 _As if_. Right?

Tyler finally pulls back, searching for Michael’s eyes. “I am.”

Michael smiles as he cups Tyler’s face with his hands, bringing their lips together. There’s so much affection that can be stored in one kiss. The gentleness, the comfortable slowness of it.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

Neither of them can contain their happiness as they hug and kiss goodbye. “Have a good night.” Michael can feel Tyler’s lips moving in his neck when he speaks, softly. “We talk soon.”

“Good night.” Michael licks his lips and bite it lightly, still smiling, as he watches Tyler leave.

 

But before he can even close the door—

“Well, well, well...”

Michael’s eyes widen when he turns around. “Uh... hey Jeanine. Hi. Uh... how long have you been standing there?”

“Oh, long enough.” She chuckles.

“Yeah- okay, so... Tyler just left, yeah?” He mumbles, walking back to the couch and pretending to check his watch, “Damn, look at the time. I better head off too, huh? Where’s everybody?”

“Vlamis, this is your house! Don’t try to get away from this.”

“Jeanine, it’s not what it looks—”

“How long has this been going on?”

“It was dark, you’re confused, I don’t think you know what you saw...”

“This is unbelievable.”

“You had a lot to drink tonight you know, no wonder you’re seeing things—”

“The fandom will flip out when they find out. I mean, _flip_ the _fuck_ out!”

“Jeanine, please.”

“I think I’m flipping out too...” She murmurs, more to herself than anything.

Michael sighs, “No one can know. Not yet.”

She looks at him and simply smiles, and Michael freezes when he realizes what he just admitted.

“Vlamis, relax. I would never tell anyone about it. That’s between the two of you.”

He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Thank you.”

“But, holy shit. Tyler, huh?” she says and Michael blushes. “Damn, I should’ve seen this coming, I feel like I should’ve.”

“I don’t know how you could’ve when I just figured that out myself.” He moves sits on the couch and Jeanine does the same

“So... it just happened?”

“It _just_ happened.” He tells her. “I mean, the feelings were there since the day I met him, I guess. The more we got to talk the more I was impressed with the person that he is. We talked about the scenes before the shoots, we agreed to be very open about their relationship. We would put ourselves into the characters. And we did. We kissed for the first time during the shooting... was my first time kissing a man, by the way, and it blew my mind. But then, there were no more scenes together... and not long after it, we packed our bags and went home.”

“I feel like those months flew by.” Jeanine nods and gives him a sympathetic look, caressing his shoulder as he nods. “Then what?”

“That’s when I started to look for him, you know, silly texts or short videos... back and forth. Our dynamic was still the same. But there was something missing. I thought it was because I was lonely. But that wasn’t it.”

“How do you know?”

“I only felt lonely when he wasn’t around. When I didn’t hear from him in weeks, then days...” He sighs at the memory, “I started throwing the parties because of him, you know?”

“What?” Jeanine asks between a gasp and a chuckle.

Michael runs his hand through his curls, “Of course, seeing the cast and my other friends together is a big plus, but it also means I get to see him and talk to him. Spend time with him.”

Jeanine nods, “He never gave you any hints that he was interested?”

He just got to terms with his feelings for Tyler but before today, he made sure he was always careful and never crossed that line. He flirted because he couldn’t help himself around Tyler and he can only imagine how hard it was for Tyler to handle all of that.

“I’m not sure he ever expected anything to happen. He flirted back a few times but for all he knew, I was 100% straight.” He tells her.

“Jesus fuck, if you tell me you’re bi, I will call you Guerin for the rest of my life. I swear to God.”

Michael laughs and shakes his head. “No, I’m... I’m not Bi. Or gay.” He says, pensive. “I’m not into men. I’m just... into Tyler.”

“Just Tyler.” She says, grinning.

He blushes. “Just Tyler.”

Jeanine hides her face in her hands, giving a muffled scream. “Vlamis, you should see the look on your face, man.” She smiles openly when Michael gives her a question look, “You’re in love with him.”

“Jeanine, slow down okay? No one is in love with anyone—” He moves from his seat feeling a little overwhelmed.

Jeanine raises her hands. “Alright alright... I’m sorry.” She tells him, “One thing at a time.”

He is about to reply to her comment but suddenly his phone makes the sound of a new message.

“Is that him?” She asks.

“Yeah.” Michael smiles.

It’s a complicated thing to have feelings for someone you work with, or for a friend. It always comes down to how well you can deal with the situation if everything falls apart. Michael always admired how mature Tyler was, and still have a silly and goofy side. And Michael himself was pretty chill with just about everything.

This didn’t feel like a bad idea. Telling Tyler about his feeling felt right. And having Tyler ask him out felt fucking incredible. Part of Michael wasn't ready to admit just how right Jeanine was. _Being in love_. If it was that obvious for her to notice, he couldnt help to wonder, was it obvious for Tyler too?

The smile on Michael's face lingers as he read Tyler’s message again and again.

 

 _I miss you too_.

 

 


End file.
